When D Met L
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Oneshot Death Note x-over. Takes place in the new PSOH series. What would happen if D accidentally ran into the famous detective L and invited him to his pet shop? This is just a funny story. Check the sister story Paper Cut on my profile.


When D Met L

One Shot

(A/N I had so many people enjoy my Paper Cut story (TB x-over with DN) I decided to write another DN story but this time involving Count D from PSOH! The title is pretty much what happens in this story. D and L meet and well you'll have to read to see what happens! This of course can only take place in second round of books from PSOH know as Shin Pet Shop of Horrors or Pet Shop of Horrors-Tokyo! Enjoy!!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Count D yawned as he walked down the streets of Shinjuku. Every once and a while he needed to stretch his pale slender legs and get from fresh if one counted city air really fresh. Despite needing just some time to unwind from Lau Uu Fei, or Taizu as most people in the Neo Chinatown Building called the general manager, he was running a bit low on his sweets.

He decided to venture out of Neo Chinatown and look around Shinjuku a little bit as he stopped at every sweet shop and bakery. It was the height of summer and the blue sky was cloudless. No breeze was present to dull the heat of the glaring sun. He wished now he had brought his parasol with him to block out the harsh sun.

He paused when he noticed everyone hovering around an electric store. D carefully pushed his way through the crowd and looked at the 10 different sized and different model TVs in the large front window. They were all tuned to the mid-day news. It was Kira, he had struck again. Thirty more murderers and sex offenders were found dead in their prison cells.

D had read about this many times in the newspapers and had heard about it from costumers and fellow shopkeepers. Kira was a big deal all over the world. Everyone had mixed reviews about Kira. Some people feared Kira greatly, some thanked Kira for his work but still feared him, others worshipped Kira, and some hated Kira and wanted to put an end to his rein once and for all.

One such person who wanted to be gone with Kira was the mysterious detective L. No one knew his face and his voice was always modified. Not even the Japanese police knew who L really was, and they were working with him to boot. L was just as much of an enigma as Kira was.

D never voiced his real opinion about Kira but did support Kira and wanted the killings to continue. Perhaps this would put the humans in their place at long last and open their eyes. D gave a faint smile as pushed his way back out of the crowd and headed towards a chocolate shop.

He walked in after a group 3 American tourist girls walked in only to have smallest of the young women run back out coughing and holding her stomach, almost running into him. He paused for a moment to see how she was. She smiled at his concerned demeanor.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Too many smells in there. I get sick very easily," she replied, weakly. "You should see me with perfume I start coughing so hard I, uh…. Well… I'm fine, sir. Nothing to worry about."

He nodded at her and continued inside the small shop. He knew she was going to say "puke" but she refrained from saying that to remain polite. She was right there were a lot of smells in there but to him the smells were of pure delight. Every kind of chocolate he could imagine surrounded him; different colors, different shapes, different flavors, and etc.

He started looking over the many shelves full of candy bars and candy filled jars. There were samples dotted about the place. The best way to see what was best of course was to try the samples. And the Count was going to try each and everyone he could get his delicate fingers on.

He reached for the last chocolate covered strawberry sample only to grab some else's hand who reach the chocolate strawberry first. D quickly withdrew his hand from person's hand. He turned to apologize to the man for grabbing his hand only to meet dull dark eyes looking out from a mop of hardly kept up black hair.

"If you'll excuse me I'm terribly sorry," D said politely to the wan and thin man.

"It is okay," the dull eyed man said simply. "This is my 3rd one you may have the last."

"Domo," D smiled weakly as he reached for the chocolate strawberry and bit into it.

This man even gave D the creeps. D was pale but this man was almost an unhealthy pale and he had large dark circles under his large eyes, from what looked like a lack of sleep. He didn't even stand straight up, he slumped instead. His clothes were a simple; a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and slip on shoes.

"Are you from the Neo Chinatown Building?" the man asked, reaching for a peanut cluster.

"Yes, I am. I run a small pet shop there," D said, putting truffle in his mouth.

"Hm, a pet shop? How interesting," the man said, looking dully at him, before point at a basket behind D. "You should try the marshmallow ones. They have the right amount of marshmallow to not be too gooey."

"Domo," D replied again, picking up the sample the a little awkwardly and tried it. "You're right it's not really gooey at all."

"Have you been to this shop before?" the man asked, walking over to the glass cases.

"Regrettably, no, I have not," D answered him. "I don't leave the building very often."

"I see," the monotone man replied. "So, tell me. What do you think about Kira?"

D froze with a piece of toffee in his mouth as the man started staring at him, waiting for an answer; he almost caused D to choke on the candy. Although those eyes were dull they had a very sharp edge to them and they seemed to cut right through D like a hot knife through butter. D slowly chewed on the piece of candy as well as the question.

"That's a bit of a touchy subject, don't you think?" D said, swallowing the contents in his mouth. "You might was well be asking me what my political values are or my religion."

"Perhaps, you are correct," the man said, before turning back to the assorted candies behind the glass. "I was a little out of line with that question. Please do forgive my impertinence."

D sighed and nodded at the man. He might not have minded the question as much but those eyes—those eyes were searching for something. D had a feeling the man got his real answer irregardless of what he just said. His voice had remained the same dull tone but his eyes seemed to have a slight glint in them that told D volumes of what the man was really thinking. There was something about this man that was very dangerous.

"So, this pet shop of yours what sort of pets do you sale?" the man asked, moving over to another glass case.

"A large verity of pets. Common pets and rare pets. All of which do pass do the Washington Treaty," D said in nonchalant tone.

"I heard they just barely scrape by the Washington Treaty, Count D," The man said with a faint grin as D's already pale face blanched totally white. "I have heard of you before. Some say you don't only deal in pets but in something a little more—taboo, should I say."

"I don't seem to understand what you are implying," D said in a huff his face now turned a slight red.

"Oh, I think you do, Count," the man said, unknowingly putting the tip of his thumb in his mouth. "You should really try the Godiva mocha truffles."

"I'm fine," D almost snapped and turned away from the man. _Just what is he getting at with that comment? Of course! That's it!_

Those eyes were forever searching, cutting though barriers, and analyzing whatever they gazed upon. Why didn't he notice it before? They were the eyes of investigator or a detective. Perhaps Lau Uu Fei paid a PI to trail him to watch his every move. This detective was bold but good. He would start off with simple conversation and then nail his target when their guard is down. He had to give the devil his dues on this one. This man's appearance was the farthest thing from what he would expect a detective to be like; gaunt and disheveled. Then again Leon wasn't exactly…

He wasn't going to let Taizu get to him. He would play the general manager at his own game. D put on one of his haunting smiles and turned back to the odd detective. After all two can play at this game.

"I insist you come to my pet shop and you can see for yourself that everything is in perfect order," D said sweetly.

"I will have to see when I get a second to stop by. It may not be for a good long while. This has been my first break in a few months. I really shouldn't be out right now. I needed to clear my head," the detective said coolly, getting a clerk's attention. "Yes, I want 4 of the mocha truffles, 3 of the praline, 3 of the toffee, and 4 of marshmallow delights. Oh and can I have the mocha truffles in a separate box, please?"

"Coming right up," the clerk said in a happy tone.

D watched as the man nibbled on the tip of his thumb. Obviously it was a bad habit. D also noted that when every time he handled an object or a food item he would only picked it up with his thumb and forefinger. OCD much? D had lost his sweet tooth apatite for right now. Nothing here in the store no longer looked very good, after the detective put him in such a sour mood.

The clerk handed the detective his sweets and he paid from them. D was about to leave when a tap on his shoulder stopped him. D craned his head over his shoulder to see a small brown box tied with a gold ribbon dangling in his face, held careful by a thin, pale forefinger and thumb.

"No hard feelings, Count," the detective said with a smile as D turned to accept the small token.

With that the uncouth detective left the shop, leaving D holding a box of Godiva mocha truffles. D had to fight the urge to crush the box of chocolates he held in his hands. He walked out the door and handed the box off to the girl he meet walking inside. She looked at the box oddly before looking back up at him.

"What's this?" the girl asked a little dumbfound.

"Mocha truffles," D said with a sweet smile.

"Really? Wow, these are my favorites. Thank you," the girl smiled, turning to look back down at the box in her small fingers. "I should really pay you back for these. How much were they?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, walking off as the rest of her party walked out of the shop.

"Who was that guy? He's really cute," one of her friends said, watching the Chinese man disappear into the crowded street.

"I really have no earthly idea," the girl replied. "But who cares?! Free chocolates! Yummy!"

* * *

Two months had past by since the incident at the chocolate shop and no signs of the odd detective after that. Perhaps, the detective was working on a much bigger case that needed more attention. He did make a passing comment about working on a case for several months before hand.

D just figured that the disheveled detective may have forgotten all about him. He had dropped hints about the PI to Taizu and he would give the Count the strangest looks. Maybe Lau Uu Fei hadn't hired a detective after all and he had met the odd detective just by chance. He may have looked too far into this.

The day was slow and slowly nearing to a close. There was only one customer and he didn't buy anything. D put a pot of water on for his tea, before he headed towards the door to close up for the night. The bell rang on the door. A last minute costumer. D walked out to greet the costumer and stopped dead when a pair of large dark eyes stared at him from under shaggy black hair.

"Good evening, Count D," the man said with a faint smile. "I didn't forget your invite. Sorry for the delay. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"No, not at all, I was just closing up shop for the night. Please come in and sit down," D smiled warmly as he walked passed the detective to put up the closed sign and locked the door. "I was just getting ready for some tea. Would you like some? I can also bring out some snacks if you haven't eaten already."

"Yes, please," the odd detective said sitting in the chair in a crouching position, resting his arms on his knees. "This is quite a nice establishment you have."

"Domo Arigato," D said kindly, eyeing the odd man as he looked about the area. "If you'll excuse me I'll prepare the snacks and tea."

D walked out of the room, telling one of the birds to keep an eye on the detective while he was out of the room. The detective looked about the room with those cutinizing eyes of his. He was studying and making mental notes about everything from the way the silk accents looked to the sweet aroma that filled the air.

He stood and started looking at all the animals that surround him. There were a lot birds out there. When one of the feathered creatures caught his eyes he would stop to look at them. He stopped to look at a pair of birds in a large white cage cooing and peeping at each other.

"Those are peach faced love birds," the Count said suddenly, making the young detective whip around in surprise. "I did not mean to startle you. Please have a seat."

How did he bring out those sweets out so fast? The detective moved back over to his original seat and crouched back down the chair on his toes like he had done earlier. Count D was a man after his own heart with sweets decorating the table from candies to baked goods. The tea was ultra sweet just to his liking as well.

"The tea is not too sweet for you?" the Count asked as the detective shook his head. "Surprising, most everyone says I put in far too much sugar."

"Oh, no, I like it this way," the detective smiled, taking another small sip. "I'm usually the one to OD on the sugar."

"That's nice to hear. Oh, by the way, I never did get your name," the Count said politely, putting a piece of blueberry cheese cake on the detective's plate.

"It's Ryuzaki," he said, taking the plate and up picked his small desert fork. "This looks really good."

"I got it at a bakery here in Shinjuku," D said, taking a bite. "It's two shops down from the chocolate shop."

"It's rare that I ever get out so, the next time I do I'll go there," Ryuzaki said plainly.

"You don't get out much, do you?" D asked pretty much knowing the answer already.

"No, and when I do I don't stay out very long," said, looking back at the love birds. "I'm sure by now you know what my profession is. You've had that look in your eyes since the chocolate shop. You're very keen and intuitive."

"Then I'm pretty sure you're here to look around for what was so—taboo, as you put it," D said in particular tone that made the detective narrow his large eyes.

"After tea," Ryuzaki said, finishing off his cheese cake and put some cherry tarts on his plate. "After all, I do hardly get out. So it would be best to relax for a bit."

"Pleasure before business," D said as Ryuzaki smiled slightly at the remark. "You don't mind me calling you 'Mr. Detective' do you? It's an old habit of mine."

"I suppose it would all right," Ryuzaki said, picking up his cup of tea. "It's different I'll give you that."

The air fell quiet with the exception of the animals in the cages. D and Ryuzaki eat in silence for a while. Both staring at each other when they weren't looking at the sweet treats on their plates. An hour past by before they finally set down their empty cups and plates.

"Well, if you're finished, Mr. Detective, please follow me to the back," Count D said as he stood followed by Ryuzaki. "Right this way."

Ryuzaki followed D through a door leading to the back. Apparently this shop was bigger than he first thought. It was most interesting with all the doors and the sweet smelling of incense. Ryuzaki kept his hands in his pockets as he followed close behind the young count.

"You may start in any room you wish," D said, turning to look at Ryuzaki. "I've nothing to hide, Mr. Detective."

"Very well," Ryuzaki said, walking to one of the doors closest to him. "What's in this room?"

"My dogs. They're all pedigrees of course. I have Dalmatians, Labradors, Great Danes, Huskies, and many more," D said with a sweet smile. _I know I shouldn't let him see them in that form but what harm can it do? I'll just play around with his head a little._

Ryuzaki pushed the doors open and looked inside before slamming the doors shut in a hurry. His back was to D and his head hung down low. He was pulling at the collar of his T-shirt slightly. Oddly enough Ryuzaki didn't make a sound. D walked up to Ryuzaki and put a delicate hand on the young detective's shoulder.

"Whatever is wrong, Mr. Detective?" D asked as Ryuzaki slowly turned his head to face him.

The detective's face was a bright a flaming pink and his eyes were a little bit bigger than before. D went over to the doors and opened them to see what had startled the detective so badly. D froze in the door as the detective slowly peeked back inside the room. Now both D and Ryuzaki's face were flaming pink and they're eyes were wide.

"Do you perverts mind?! Some privacy would be nice!"

"Yeah! You don't like it when we walk in you while you're doing it!"

"Get out of here pervs!"

"Harder, harder!

"I'm going as hard as I can!"

"A little more to the left! Yes, that's the spot! OH, YES!"

"Oh, yeah, that how I like it!

"Can't you hear! Get out!"

**SLAAAAM!!**

D and Ryuzaki looked at the doors that were slammed forcefully in their faces. They're faces were as pink as a flamingo's feathers and their eyes were the size of saucers. That was the last thing either one of them expected to see. The atmosphere was awkward after what they had just seen.

Ryuzaki slowly turned this head to look at D as his face turned to one of annoyance and a bit of anger. D felt that hot glare and slowly turned to met it. He swallowed the knot in his throat as the detective just glared daggers at him.

"You're right," Ryuzaki said in a low voice. "They're dogs. I'm just glad you didn't show me any pigs."

"I did not mean for you to witness that," D said sympathetically and still blushing. "I am so sorry about this. I insist that I make this up to you."

* * *

Ryuzaki sighed as he returned to the investigation center. He could tell the Count really felt bad about what had happened. He knew the Count had other plans in store for him but even the best laid plans can go to shit in a heart beat. However, this was going to be hard to explain to the task force.

"Hey, L, where you've been?" Raito asked, taking off his head phones. "We've been trying to reach you. Was your phone off? We've got some new information on Kira."

"I just stepped out to clear my head," L said as the rest of his teammates looked at him funny. "What?"

"What's with the bundles in your arms, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, walking up to L.

"This here is just some cheese cake," L said, holding up a box in one hand.

"And the other one in your arm is…?" Matsuda added, pointing at the large object.

"It's nothing much, really," Ryuzaki said with a smile.

"It kinda looks like one of those domed bird cages," Misa spoke up coming down the steps. "Oh, did you get a bird?"

"What would I want with a bird?" Ryuzaki said a low voice.

"It was just a question," Misa pouted and stuck out her tongue. "Oh, you're such a jerk!"

**TWEEEET! CHIRP! CHIRP! TWEEEET! TWEEEET!**

Everyone was now staring at L. Ryuzaki slumped a little more than usual. This was so embarrassing. Well, the jig was up. L set the cage a table as everyone gathered around him and he pulled off the white silk cloth. L felt another blush of embarrassment run along his face as everyone gasped. Well, this was a surprise.

"Those are peach faced love birds, right?" Mr. Yagami asked in an awkward voice and L nodded. "Well, they're nice, right, guys?"

"Oh, yeah, they're pretty."

"They're very charming birds."

"The colors are nice."

"They'll bright up the place!"

"I'm going to be frank. They're having sex and we're watching," Raito blurted out as L disappeared behind the table and everyone turned to look at the young man with distain. "What? I mean look at them. I wasn't going to sugar coat it. And they are love birds after all."

"We were trying to avoid saying that out loud," Matsuda sighed. "Ryuzaki, are you all right down there?"

"I'm fine," L muttered. "Just get back to work. I'll be there shortly."

Of all the low down, rotten, good for nothing things that Count could do to him. L peeked over the edge of the table and looked back up at the two love birds in the cage. He knew the Count meant well by giving him the birds as an apology but still… He should have asked for parakeets instead.

The End

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
